Jacob Lannister
Jacob Lannister ( born as Jacob Hill ) is the bastard son of Tywin Lannister and is his youngest child. He is the current Lord of Casterly Rock and is the current Warden of the West. Just like his older half brother Jaime, he is an excellent swordsmen ( probably even better than Jaime ) and an excellent battle commander having led the Lannister army in several wars including the War of 5 Kings. Early Life Jacob was the youngest child of Tywin Lannister and was born after the death of his wife Joanna. After the death of his wife Tywin became very cold and stopped smiling or meeting anyone expcept his childrens. He started to spend most of his time hunting. However one day during a hunting incident in the Westerlands Mountains, his group got attacked by 3 lions and he got seperated from the rest of his group and was injured during that incident. He was dying due to his injury, thirst and starvation untill he was saved by a smallfolk farmer who treated him and took his care with the help of his daughter. During that time a mentally and physically distraught Tywin got intimate with that girl and she became pregnant with Tywin's son. Tywin promised that he would raised this child as his own but refused to marry that girl out of respect to his late wife Joanna. Thus after a year she gave birth to Jacob and sent him to Tywin. Jacob was approximately 2 years younger than Tyrion. He held utter respect for his father and siblings. As a child outclassed Jaime in almost everything and even at the age of 9 he gave tough fights to Jamie who was about to be knighted.During the Tourney at Harrenhall, when Jaime was induced into Kingsgaurd, Jacob asked his father to send him to King's Landing to act as his brother's squire but Tywin ( already angered by Jaime's induction into Kingsgaurd ) refused straightway and instead sent him to serve as a page for Ser Gregor Clegane ( who was also knighted on the same day ). Working as a page for the Mountain he saw how cruel and violent he is and understood how vows taken by knights do not stand much and how not every knight is honourable. Growing up as a squire for Ser Gregor he also befriended his younger brother Sandor Clegane and would often practise with them. Later on both also participated in the Sack of King's Landing. After news of Gregor murdering Elia and her children reached him he left his service as a page and went back yo Casterly Rock. He vowed that he will never become a knight. Initially he was also angry at his brother for breaking his vows but later forgave him because he loved him very much. He also cared for Cersei and Tyrion equally but was most attached to his Lord Father and after Jamie refused to leave Robert's Kingsgaurd became Tywin's favourite child Tywin though of to legitimise him and name him his heir. Season 1 In the begining of the series, Jacob is a General in the Lannister army and also the Lord Commander of Lions On Horses unit and commands about 2000 men all cavlary, with Ser Tybolt Crakehall as his deputy. * Battle Of Golden Tooth After his brother Tyrion was kidnapped by Lady Catelyn, Tywin sent him with Jamie ( who acted as the commander of the initial Force of Lannister army ) to invade the Riverlands. He led the vangaurd of the Lannister army ( consisiting of his Lions On Horses ) at the Battle of Golden Tooth and slew Marq Piper, the heir to House Piper. The Initial Lannister Invasion force under the command of Kingslayer consisted of 20,000 men and was divided into 4 divisions -: * the vangaurd led by Jacob himself, consisting 2000 men all cavlary * the left center led by Ser Jaime Lannister, consisting 7000 men in 3 to 1 ratio of infantry to cavlary * the right center led by Ser Addam Marbrand, consisting 7000 men in 3 to 1 ratio of infantry to cavlary * the reargaurd led by Ser Garth Greenfield, consisting 4000 men all infantry Once the news reaches to Riverrun that the Lannister are planning to invade Riverlands, Ser Edmure asks lord his bannermen ( Lord Piper, Lord Vance and Lord Blackwood ) to defend Golden Tooth ( only passable path in the mountains at the border of Westerlands and Riverlands ). Jacob split his calvlary into three and flanked the defender with the 2 larger divisions. He sent the third one led by himself to raid on the outpost defended by Marq Piper and lured them for an open battle. Then his other 2 divisions flanked the enemies and cut their reatreat. Jacob himself slew Marq in a duel and cut down atleast 10 other riverlanders. Once the outpost was conquered they waited for the rest of the army and then openly attacked the rest of defenders. Seeing them outnumbered Lord Vance and Lord Blackwood led their retreat to Riverrun. * Siege Of Riverrun After they victory at Golden Tooth, the lannister host marched virtually unchallenged upto Riverrun. At Riverrun the Riverlords, the Riverrun garrison and the remenants of the defender ( under the command of Edmure Tully ) army led the defence against the invading Lannister Forces. The outnumbered defender were trashed badly by the Lannister army with their commander captured and Lord Vance slayed by Ser Addam. Lord Tytos Blackwood led the remenants of army back to the Riverrun Castle and close its gates effectively turning it into an island. Ser Jamie commanded his generals to lay siege on the castle and divided his army in three divisions and laid siege from three different sides in three different camps each seperated by a river. * Camp 1 led by Ser Jaime * Camp 2 led by Ser Addam * Camp 3 led by Jacob Lannister The siege went for more than 2 months without any action except for some small raids led by Ser Brendyn Tully or Jonos Bracken. * Battle in the Whisperring Woods The siege was going nowhere, the Lannisters didn't want to attack beacuse the causualty ratio would be too high and the Riverlords didn't want to yield because they were confidant that a relief force from North or Vale will come soon. That help eventually came through Robb and his northmen. Once Robb signed the pact with Freys he crossed the Twins with his cavlary and started his march to break the siege of Riverrun. The besiegers were more in number than the northerners so Robb devised a plan to lure the Lannisters deep into Whispering Woods. For this he sent Ser Brynden Tully with his 100 riders to raid on the Lannister besiegers. Jamie bored or sitting without any action easily fell prey to the trap and decided to chase off the raiders. He gave the command of siege to his Jacob and decided to go after raiders and was ambushed by the northmen and captured. The siege was now left under the command of Jacob who had no previous experience of besieging a castle ( and that too as large as Riverrun ). When his older brother didn't return untill nightfall, Jacob gave command of Camp 1 to Ser Garth Greenfield. However at night Camp 1 and Camp 2 were ambushed quitely by the Northerners and Ser Garth was slayed by Blackfish while Ser Addam Marbrand while trying to retrat to camp 3 was drowned in the Red Fork. Jacob and Ser Tybolt retreated the forces of Camp 3 back towards Westerlands but their rearguard with both Jacob and Tybolt were ambushed by a group of Karstark infantrymen. Jacob was surrounded by 10 men but still came victorious by showing supereme skills first with two swords at the same time. In the last, he was unarmed by a men-at-arms of Karstarks but still managed to stab him in the neck with his knief. Once cleared of the attackers he led his army away from Riverrun and after the northeners stop their pursuit he gave the command of remenants of his army to Ser Crakehall and commanded him to reach Golden Tooth by next day and then to Casterly Rock. He himself took 50 riders from his unit and decided to ride to Harrenhall where his father was. Season 2 * At Harrenhall and King's Landings Jacob rode hard and quietly to reach Harrenhall the next day and was found by the Lannister scouts about 12 miles from Harrenhall. A badly wounded Jacob was escorted to his father who became very happy seeing him alive and overcame some grief he had since Jaime got captured. The next day Jacob asked his father to give him command of a small cavlary unit and he will attack Moat Cailin and cut the Northeners retreat ( similar to Battle of Oxcross ) and the use Gregor's and Kevan's unit to trap them at Riverrun. But Tywin told him that it is almost impossible to take Moat Cailin from South and he has no intentions of attacking the northeners. He told his son to be patient and instead commanded him to Go to King's Landing alongside Tyrion and act as the Master of War to fight of any posiible Baratheon brother invasion. He also had a very warm meeting with his uncle Kevan with whom he shared a relation of mutual respect and love but resented meeting Ser Gregor. At Fortnight he left for King's Landing. This was the just the third time since Robert's Rebillion that Javob visited the capital ( other being his sister's marriage and Joffrey's nameday ). He just hated being in this city which showed him true colours of a knight , a title he wanted in his childhood. He was warmly welcomed by other members of the small council but he knew it was just a formality and he hated each one of them be it Varys, Littlefinger or Pycelle. He knew how schematic each one of them was and he was just there to serve on the orders of his father and will leave once Tywin comes to the capital. When the news of Renly's murder reached King's Landing he gave Tyrion the idea that we should talk to Tyrells as they had the largest standing army in Westoros at that time. Tyrion told he that Tyrells want power and will want suitable marriage pacts for their support. Jacob said he is ready for any proposal in order to serve his family. Tyrion commanded him to escort and guard Lord Petyr Baelish ( better known as Littlefinger ) who will act as royal ambassador for King Joffery I Baratheon to broker an alliance between the Lannisters and Tyrells. He left alongside Lord Baelish and Ser Preston Greenfield for Bitterbridge where the Tyrell army was encamped. When he reached Bitterbridge, he heard that the Tyrells were divided on wether to support STannis or to stay loyal to the crown untill Ser Loras Tyrell put all the Stannis supporters to sword. He had heard about the bravery of Young Loras and Gallant Garlan but still he didn't trust the Tyrells mostly bracuse of their actions in Robert's Rebillion. * Battle of Blackwater Bay Meanwhile a raven arrived from the capital with the word that Stannis has sailed for King's Landing and Jacob is to return to the captial and take the command of the Lannister army present there while Lord Baelish and Ser Preston are to remain there to broker an alliance between Tyrells and the Lannisters. When he returned to the capital he saw that there was a great tension in the city. The forces present at King's Landing were vastly outnumbered by Stannis's forces, Tywin was trapped in Riverlands and Tyrells were not sure on wether to join Joffrey or not. Meanwhile Ser Tybolt also sailed to the capital and Jacob was very happy to see his friend unharmed. Tybolt told him that Ser Stafford ( Tywin's cousin ) is preparing a new Lannister host for war in Riverlands at Oxcross and his unit, the Lions on Horses is also there to defend the Westerlands. Tyrion named is brother as the Commander of defender army with Bronn, Sandor Clegane, Ser Mandon Moore ans Ser Tybolt Crakehall as his deputies. Tyrion devised that Stannis will attack the city through Mud Gate ( the weakest of all the gates ) and hence decided to strengthen their position there. Jacob commanded Bronn and Clegane to lead 200 men each and fight Stannis from entering the city through mud Gate while he gave command of the wall to Ser Tybolt. He alongside Mandon Moore formed King Joffrey's personal gaurds. When Jacob tells that they are vastly outnumbered Tyrion tells him about Wildfire and how he will use it to destroy Stannis's fleet. Jacob volunteers himself to initiate the wildfire plot by fighting outside the city walls but Tyrion tells him that he has 100 excellent archers but only one commander and one free brother. This makes both of them emotional and they both hug. Before the battle he went to Cersei and asked her to escort Tommen safely outside the city before the battle begins but Cersei refused. There he saw Sansa for first time. He told Sansa that he is sorry for her father but also tells her that her brother might face the same result if he does not bend the knee to which Sansa replies that her father bent the knee yet he died leaving Jacob speechless. Sansa told him that his he hoping that Stannis puts all the Lannister heads on spikes to which he replies that Stannis might also put her head on the spike because Robb will be a usurper for him. Sansa says that her brother will never let her down and Jacob replies that he won't let her sister down so the city will remain standing no matter what the cost. This conversation is interuupted by ringing of bells indicating that Stannis has arrived.Stannis's army consisted of almost all the houses of Stormlands, some from Reach and some from Crownlands being sailed by Sallhador Saan's fleet. Jacob joins Tyrion and Ser Tybolt on the city walls and once Stannis fleet comes into sight he signals his men to sail the ship filled with wildfire towards Stannis's fleet. The ship contains wildfire which is poured all over Blackwater. Once it reaches near Stannis's fleet Tyrion gives the singal to Bronn to shoot the flaming arrow and most of the Stannis's fleet is destroyed. Howerver a large number of Baratheon soldiers still outnumbering the Lannister manage to land ashore. Jacob send Clegane and Bronn with their men to stop them from scaling the walls but they fail to do so and the Baratheons enter the city through mud gate. Jacob and Ser Tybolt lead the charge of defenders through the tunnels below the Red Keep. Jacob shows extreme skills by using 2 swords at a time and killing several Baratheon men including Lord Bryce Caron and Ser Guyard Morrigen. He fought both the stromlanders at the same time single handedly but was slightly injured. Already exhausted and bit injured he was caught in a dual with Dale Seaworth and was cut on his right hand and left leg but managed to kill him. Further he saw that fighting also began on other side of Blackwater Rush also. Completely exhausted now he lay on the Battlefield thinking of not getting all the glory he wanted in his all life. All his bad moments were right in front of his eyes. Every soldier he has killed, every soldier who has died fighting for him, Elia Martell and her childern who bodies lay in front of him when he had not even crossed 10, thinking why he was not strong enough to save her and her children, why he couldn't he confront his father for this, why Gregor is still a knight. All these toughts were killing him untill the Tyrell-Lannister relief showed up. He saw Ser Garlan going past him in Renly's armour, He saw his father batteling the Baratheon, it was all mixed up untill he fell unconscious. The day after the Battle when Joffrey was giving rewards for bravery, he was offered a permenent seat in Small Council as the Master of War but he refused and reminded his father of his promise. Tywin made him the commander of the Lannister armies and the acting Warden of the West and acting Lord of Casterley Rock while his nephew Daven as the Castellan of Casterley Rock. Season 3 * Battle of Duskendale and taking of Harrenhall ''' After being named the commander of Lannister armies he told his father that even after the victory over Stannis they were in a very bad state as the undefended Westerlands has been sacked by Northeners with Ser Stafford dead and his army defeated including the cavlary unit of Jacob. Based on infromation sent by Roose Bolton, the Northeners were marching on Duskendale so his sent Lord Randyll Tarly army with the vangaurd of Lannisters-Tyrell Forces to defend. When the northeners under Robett Glover reached Duskendale they found Lord Randyll waiting for them and were soundly beaten with Ser Helman Tallhart dead and Harrion Karstark captured. Seeing a sure defeat Robbet Glover began retreating back to Harrenhall only to find Jacob waiting with the rest of his army in their way. The retrating northeners once again suffered heavy casualities and Robbet Glover was captured. However, Lord Randyll stayed with his Reach host in Duskendale and planned to relieve Maidenpool from northeners. Once the northern host broken they began marching to Harrenhall and were able to capture it by fortnight. The captured northeners were kept at Harrenhall as they were earlier but Ser Gregor tortured and killed multiple northeners. This action from Gregor made Jacob furious and he ordered the mountain to go back to his keep which Gregor refused to follow citing the reason that he is fighting for his liege lord and will always follow his orders not a bastard's and even challenged him for a duel. Jacob agreed and put the condition that if Gregor loses he will not participate in the War Of Five Kings. The duel was set for next morning. That night he saw Elia and his children again in his dream, a nightmare he was having since that day in King's Landing. He told Elia that he will kill Gregor and get them justice to which Elia in his dream said if he had shown courage on that they, she would have been alive. Jacob says he was not that powerful that to which Elia replies what a more powerful than being Tywin's son. * '''Duel with Ser Gregor The next day stage for duel was set at Harrenhall. Before the battle the Reach and Lannister soldiers had thought they were going on an invasion of Riverlands and the North, to attack the Riverrun, Twins, Moat Cailin and finally Winterfell but none had expected a duel between the Commander of Army and a powerful bannermen and an excellent swordsman. Both the warriors chose a sword as their weapon. The Mountain, as strong and large, began his charge terrifying everyone present with his shouts and strikes of sword each effortlessly blocked by Jacob. As strong and brutal Gregor was with his large sword but he was a no match to the skill and speed of Jacob, who had made Jamie yield on multiple ocassions. Everytime Gregor would made a charge, Jacob would just escape from his strike or effortlessly block it. Once Gregor began to tire down, Jacob began his attack with strike after strike on his chest and in no time Gregor was on his feet and said those words "I Yield". Seeing the Mountain yield to a man half of his size shocked the soldiers and it also grew the respect of soldiers for their commander. Gregor was forced to leave Riverlands and go back to his keep. Jacob then began his plan to march on Riverrun by dividing his army in 2 parts one led by himself and the other led by Ser Kevan Lannister. Jacob also sent Ser Tybolt to re-arrange the dispersed forces and rally the lords of westerlands to attack Riverrun from one more front. * Siege of Storm's End Once the news of Gregor's dismissal reached Tywin, his reaction was mixed. He was happy that his son had become such an competent warrior but was also angry at him for fighting with a powerful ally. He feared that an insulted Gregor might go on to became an outlaw just like his brother Sandor and may harras the Lannister supply lines. So he sent a raven to Harrenhall commanding his son to take half of his forces and go to Maidenpool, merge with the Tarly host and then march onto Storm's End and take the castle in the name of King Joffrey. Stannis Baratheon had left the command of the castle in the hand of Ser Gilbert Farring, who was himself a very competent swordsman. He had a garrison of about 1000 men holed up inside the castle with enough supplies to last more than a year. Jacob arrived at Storm's end with his 5000 Lannister men and 3000 Reach men under the command of Lord Randyll Tarly. However, the Redwyne fleet arrived only a week later ( due to bad weather ) effectively begining the siege. Jacob divided is army into two large camps ( one each commanded by himself and Lord Randyll) and 12 small camps acting as scouts and outriders ( learning from mistake at riverrun ). These small camps were commanded by Dickon Tarly ( heir to house Tarly ). During the parley outside the walls of Storm's End, Jacob challenged Ser Gilbert for a duel for the control of the castle and seeing his forces badly outnumbered he agreed for it. However Ser Gilbert himself a very seasoned warrior was no match for the class and skill of Jacob. In a long duel lasting more than 6 hours in which both the swordsmen showed extreme skills and stamina, Jacob broke the longsword of Ser Gilbert and the latter yielded. Ser Gilbert and his Garrison was taken captive and Dickon Tarly was given the command to take the captives to the Capital. Meanwhile, Lord Tywin ordered Jacob to return to the capital for his marriage with Lady Allyria Dayne in order to consolidate the alliance between Iron Throne and Dorne. Their marriage was fixed on the same day as Tyrion and Sansa Stark and so that the marriage can take place without any objection King Joffrey legimitizes Jacob as a true born son of Tywin. Tywin does so as even if Jamie does not leaves Kingsgaurd, then Jacob can take his place as his heir and even if not he can claim Starfall For House by Jacob's child. Upon Returning to capital he met Lady Allyria and spent some time for her. She told her that after their marriage since his nephew Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall is missing and has been declared an outlaw by the Iron Throne for being a member of Brotherhood Without Banners, she plans to give him the Dawn ( ancesteral sword of House Dayne ) until Lord Edric returns. Jacob had an instant liking for Allyria due to her boldness and beauty. According to Jacob she looked an mirror image of his sister Lady Ashara who committed suicide years ago at the end of Robert's Rebellion. The wedding took place at the Great Sept of Baelor on the same day as Tyrion and Sansa. During the feast, Jacob danced with Sansa, Lady Falyse, Margaery Tyrell and his cousin Alla. After his marriage Allyria gifted him with Dawn. When the news of Red Wedding reaches the capital Jacob becomes unhappy with his father for conspiring with unhonorable people and murderring men on feast tables. But Tywin assures him he had no part in this and also tells him that there is no place for honor in wars and the people who follow the path of honor often follow the path to their graves. * Purple Wedding and Tyrion's Trial On the day of marriage of King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell, Jacob and his wife Lady Allyria met Obreyn Martell. Jacob himself had heard about the fighting skills of the Red Viper and had huge respect for him. When Oberyn confronted him about his father's action on the day of Sack of King's Landing, Jacob denied any participation of his father saying his father never kills children and it was all an act of The Mountain to which Obreyn says that a squire is a responsible as his Knight for a crime and a day might come when he has to kill all the Lannisters and Jacob has just recently became a Lannister. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans Category:House Lannister